(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ornamental body which is used for various kinds of displays, ornamental frame or the like. More particularly, it can display various photos, pictures, paintings, patterns very vividly in a stereoscopic manner.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, when observing for example a photographic landscape, it is printed on a sensitive paper. If a large number of such photographic landscapes are required, they are printed by known printing means.
In any case, a portion of a photographic image on the sensitive paper is based on a white color paper. Namely, any ordinary photographic paper is of a white color one. When one wishes to print a photograph on a non-white color paper, its printing portion must be white-colored.
However, when printing a photographic image on a white color portion, the inconvenience is that a light reflection efficiency is still insufficient, so that a highly verisimilitude or stereoscopic image has not been obtained. To solve such inconvenience, an image is photographed and printed, for example, on a glass or a plastic material, and then the photographed image is reflected by a back illumination. However, its brightness is increased, but a color contrast is unsuitable and unclear. Further, such printing and illumination process needs a large-sized apparatus. Still further, its commercial utilization is limited and production cost is expensive. Because such photograph is usually inserted in a wall body for the purpose of advertising.